Work For It
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Part IV of Christmas Traditions, Kenshin wonders whether Kaoru knows how to accept his attentions with good grace...


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-s

**Part IV: Work for It**

Kenshin wasn't absolutely certain, but he was pretty sure that Kaoru didn't understand what he wanted. One minute he thought she knew what was going on and the next he was damn sure she didn't. When did a man ask for a woman's phone number unless he was planning on using it for dating purposes? Shaking his head in amusement he stilled as he heard the sounds of someone rushing towards his closed office door. He had an idea of who it might be.

The door flew open and banged on the opposite wall with unexpected force which startled both Kenshin and the new arrival. Blinking at Kaoru's violent entrance he waited for her to speak.

"Uh sorry about the door, kinda didn't realise it would be so…yeah…" her sheepishness turned into a frown which then morphed into a look of pure frustration as she stalked towards his desk.

"You have been sending flowers to my house."

"Yes" agreed Kenshin mildly. Was he supposed to disagree? His initials were all over the cards and everything.

"There's no room in my café anymore!" she exclaimed "and my front porch! It's like a greenhouse!" she continued throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"But did you like them?" he asked cautiously.

"That's not the point" she hissed. Folding her arms in a huff, she tapped her right foot in quick succession on his office floor before reaching a new level of anger. "And what about your girlfriend? What's she going to think about all these flowers hmmm?" she demanded.

"I'm sure she likes them."

"Excuse me?"

"Well apart from creating a big deal out of nothing, the only issue is that she seems to think that I have a girlfriend other than her."

"If you don't start making some sense I will throw you out of your office window and then proceed to pretend like some random person did it" she threatened.

"What makes you think I have another girlfriend?"

"Another girlfriend? You only have one! That woman you were schmoozing with on Saturday night! Which half of Sydney saw, so I'm sure you won't mind if I enquire!"

"Are you jealous?" he inserted softly.

Swallowing almost nervously, Kaoru leaned away from Kenshin desk and stepped back.

"No." she denied.

"Oh yes you are" he continued in that infuriatingly calm tone, before standing up and rounding the desk.

Realising that Kenshin had closed the distance between them significantly while she had been trying to rearrange her scattered brain, she let out a little scream before tripping over his low coffee table in her haste to get away. What was wrong with her? She was an Adjutant Master in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sword technique and she couldn't handle one measly little business man? How had she done it last time? _It was because you didn't know that you would start liking him this much…_

Whipping her head around she gasped as he leaned down to help her up, his eyes swirling from a calm violet shade to dangerous golden. He hoisted her against him keeping a tight grasp around her waist as she leaned on him rallying against her senses which were severely clouding her judgement.

Her slim fingers grasped his shirt with a steady grip, while she attempted to lean away from his frame and steady herself at the same time. She could smell his scent all ginger and male as he leaned in to nuzzle the hollow of her throat and bite the soft lobe of her ear. She almost squealed at his bold movements but decided that if this was the way things were going down then she'd take him with her.

She guided his hand downwards until he had fully gripped her bottom. He groaned at the feel of her length against him and revelled in the sensation of her hands as they raked wildly down his back. He wanted to feel those hands on his skin, if he did he knew he'd lose control of himself and fast. Their mouths tangled together in a drowning mix of desperation and need. Kaoru broke away, gasping at her lack of oxygen and the intensity with which they were clawing at each other. Their need was cloying the air and she couldn't breathe properly at all.

Pushing at his hands and moving out of his embrace, Kaoru licked her lips walking backwards until she hit the edge of Kenshins large mahogany desk. Crooking her finger in silent command, Kenshin watched transfixed by her movements. Moving forward he grasped her hand and placed an open mouthed kiss in the centre of her palm. Kaoru moaned biting her abused bottom lip in pleasure and leaned back on his desk for support. Pressing himself against her, he held her mouth pliant against his own with a confident hand at her nape. Prying his lips away he stared mesmerised by her bee sting lips ravaged by his own.

"Say my name" he demanded roughly.

"What?" Kaoru breathed in confusion.

"Say it!" he insisted…

"Kenshin-" and once more he claimed her lips in an almost explosive need. Kaoru was consumed with the pleasure he was giving her, and thought dizzily about all the other things he would be good at if his kisses were so intoxicating.

Suddenly the tenor of his kisses changed from full blown physical movements to biting demanding and playful. He nipped at her throat and collarbone and followed the elegant line of her neck down towards the neckline of her fitted shirt. Kenshin always loved how she wore them. It allowed him to fantasize about how she would look in one of his shirts with the buttons half undone, and her completely naked underneath. Growling in frustration at the barrier he was encountering, Kenshin ripped the shirt sending buttons flying in every direction. Kenshin cupped her breast through her modest cotton bra running his thumb back and forth over her nipple which had hardened with desire.

Gasping Kaoru lost her balance and fell backwards onto the desk. Kenshin did not hesitate and leaned over her suckling her breast through the bra, denying her the feel of his hot mouth against her skin. Kaoru almost screamed at the pleasurable feelings he was creating. Her world was tilting off balance and she had a feeling that from this point forward no amount of cold showers would temper her desire.

"I hope that clears up any confusion, Love" he murmured against her skin.

Humming with pleasure Kaoru answered back slightly out of breath.

"I might still be confused you know…" she remarked coyly.

Lifting his head Kaoru watched as his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You might need to explain it to me again" she whispered against his mouth. "Maybe tonight?"

"Definitely tonight" responded Kenshin almost forcefully.

* * *

Bit more adult than I intended...

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


End file.
